Zombies vs CHB
by Dreamer962
Summary: So this is my first PJO story and i based it on the roleplaying page. This takes place about 2 months after Jason come with the gang and some things are AU. i suck at summaries so just read and critique please.May change to M for later chapters


A/N so my first PJO I'm so excited! Huge reminder this may turn a little AU and the rating may change due to language, violence, maybe lemons,but I doubt enjoy and also I only own my original characters and the others belong to Rick Riordan.

It started. The epidemic began on Friday, September 30, 2011, 3:28 pm. A new boy walked into camp, but something was off. His clothes tattered showing gaping wounds, his body limps as he dragged his right leg on the ground, the fresh blood dripped from his mouth. Anika Rowe stared, unsure what to do. She always had an idea, Anika was a daughter of Athena, and very close with her sister, Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend Percy Jackson. As a crowd gathered someone hollered Chiron's name, he galloped with a look of pure horror and disgust, "To the bunkers. Now!" he yelled for camp to hear as he saw the new boy advance towards the Ares campers. Few ran, others walked, while many gaped. Annabeth, Percy, and Anika's arms were yanked to the bunkers by three people, Cato Strides, Adeline Jackson and Deven Mills. They were about to enter the Athena hidden bunker until a scream pierced through the silence. It was Piper McLean, an Aphrodite girl who was new; she had been bitten by the boy. Anika and the others ran as the new boy's pace increased attacking every camper. Anika was out of breath nearly collapsing on a man who was in front of her, Jason Grace, whose emotion was a mix between sorrow and disbelief.

What was Anika going to say, "Hey sorry about your girlfriend being eaten," or "Hey go out and fight," she just stood still look of disbelief on her face. Jason went to his bunker shoving others out of his way. Anika grabbed her sword to help her friend Shadow kill off zombies. Shadow had a kick ass attitude and a look that said 'mess with me, I mess you up' even though he was the youngest Erebos camper and appearance of a seventeen year old. Anika honestly felt horrible. All these people, some who she rarely spoke to her were either saving her or walking past her to save others. Shadow drove his sword through zombies trying to keep them away from his sister Aspen. Aspen Hart was a normal sixteen year old, who was Shadow's closest sister. She ran through the zombies as their breath hit her with pure rot, she ran past the trees then dived into the action, as she did, she fell. Aspen looked what she tripped over, it was Drew. Drew and Aspen never got along, but Drew was uninfected so as a sign of remorse, Aspen took her to Erebos bunker. After she got Drew in, aspen went to go in herself, but Drew slammed the door on her face. "Let me in please!" Aspen nearly begged as a swarm of zombies got closer. Drew flipped her dark hair, fixing her makeup. "Sorry hon, this is my bunker now, "Drew snickered as she rummaged through the bunker. Aspen gave up and growled at Drew then attacked once more hoping to find her brother.

Jason lay in his bunker. Gone, one word could cause such drama. Piper McLean was gone. She had brought joy to his life, he couldn't believe it, the once perfect girl who he would have given his life for, was now a raging zombie killing and infecting the innocent. A knock on the bunker door interrupted his thoughts,"Brother, we need help!" as Jason heard the footsteps down the hall he knew either his brother Shadow or Sekai, needed help. So without any armor, he took his sword and entered the battlefield filled with the people he cared for, infected. "Jason!" someone yelled to get his attention, when he turned he saw Clarrise La Rue, infected, blood dripping everywhere, then her head fall. He had not attacked her. It was Anika. He had seen her before, she always helped, was kind, generous, made sure everyone was taken care of before herself, a brilliant fighter, and not to mention beautiful. 'Jason what the hell are you thinking! Kill those zombies,' he thought to himself, forcing to fight. Soon he was overpowered and knocked out as a blur of camp, turned into a living Tartarus


End file.
